Backfire
by Da'khari
Summary: Quinn has a plan, she wants a man a specific man and she'll stop at nothing to get him. Mercy has a plan, she has a man that specific man and no one is going to take him who will win the battle - I do not own glee
1. Chapter 1

**Backfire**

 **UPDATE**

"Mercy we've been going out for like almost 7 years now and you still haven't let me past on top of the underclothes, I'm a healthy 23 year old man I need more I told you I needed more and you gave me nothing, you can't blame me for doing this"

"No Sam you're right I can't blame you for sucking on that bitch's tits like your fucking life depended on it, for sticking your fingers so far up her I saw your damn finger nails when she looked at me of course it's all my fault, but watch because this is your fault" Mercy said as she turned and walked away from him flashing her ass

"Mercy!" he shouted knowing it would have no effect he'd screwed up and with Quinn of all people. She knew what she was doing, she'd asked him over, as a friend of theirs, to go through a song for church on Sunday they were singing together. Mercy had finally gotten over the doting ex-girlfriend syndrome thing going on between them and trusted her instincts enough to stop asking questions about their constant church meetings. Sam had long got over Quinn himself she'd cheated on him with Finn, slept with Joe and tried to make a life with Puck since they'd split and he was happy she'd moved on. So they were happily practising away when she'd gone to the bathroom apparently, minutes later she came down with just an invisible gown on, he could only describe it as that as he could see that something covered her but there was no material in it, telling him it was all his and nobody had to know, yeah he was going to know but he wasn't going to fuck her, he just wanted to feel her make her cum maybe on his mouth and cum in hers or on her or something, standing here now his intentions were murky. Well did he get played, because just as he buried his fingers in her and got his mouth around her perky boob, the door burst open and there was Mercy standing there watching him eating that bitch's tits and three fingers deep inside her with raging male hormones and everything and to top it all Fabray standing there with a smile on her face. Quickest dead dick he'd ever had seeing her standing there but, caught in the act brought on new meaning at that moment and how does he come back from that.

"This is not happening" Mercy stood there shouting "This is not fucking happening" she cried "Sam is this fucking happening?" she asked me, her voice getting louder the more upset she got, before she turned and left, he'd frozen, he thought nothing, moved nothing or said nothing, he was devastated, disgusted with himself and then he realised she'd gone

"Why did you do that?" he asked Quinn his mad coming without warning

"Because you know you can't do without sex and she needs to know it too" she smiled at him "How the hell is she going to keep you hanging like that and you're letting her" she laughed "I knew you always wanted me and that just proves it" Sam didn't even listen to the whole of Quinn's reasoning he went after Mercy tried to have a conversation and now he stood looking at her walking away from him.

He stood watching her walk away and felt helpless to do anything he was guilty he's cheated for the first time in his life and he'd been caught by the love of his life, all he could do was sit and cry. He went home had a shower and changed his clothes before he attempted to call Mercy, she answered but then clicked the phone off to let him know she didn't want to speak to him, he texted, sapped and even face booked her but still silence on her part. He drove by her house but her car wasn't there, even so he still sat outside for a while waiting, but no joy. There was nothing he could do but cry again, he hated not having contact with her it hurt him physically, overshadowing his hurt was the thought of her hurting too and knowing that was all his fault

He sat thinking about the last conversation they'd had about sex when she had told him she was fast moving away from the waiting till marriage thing and he had reassured her that marriage was on the cards for them so it didn't matter if they had sex now or after but he'd really want to wait as it was something they had agreed on initially. _'I bet she's super buzzed she didn't fucking trust me enough to do it, I'm not even fucking worth it, how the fuck did I let Quinn trap me like that?'_ He looked at the time on his phone "Shit it's been 6 hours since she spoke to me this never happens I need to know she's alright" he said tapping out another message on his phone 'Babe please speak to me where are you' he wrote on her sapp, feeling the ache for being away from her for too long 'I need to fix this, this is my something I need to fix this please' he wrote

'What do you mean this is your something stop fucking stressing her out' he saw flash up on his screen

'Who is this' he wrote

'Her new friend so back the fuck off'

'You better back the fuck off stranger or I will fuck you up'

'I got your girl and you can't do anything about it'

'You think you got my girl stranger, don't test me give Mercy her phone back now'

'Sam it's me take no notice of her, she's a fool, I don't want to talk to you'

'How do I know this is you, are you safe'

'Above the bra'

'Okay, but I'm trying again later' he sapped and put his phone in his pocket, about a minute later he got a sapp from Mercy

'Just read messages what do you mean your something?'

'I don't want to say you'll hate me more'

'Sam where are you' 'Sam'

'Later Mercy'

Sam was deep in thought about how he could prove to Mercy that somehow he'd been trapped into doing that with Quinn and convince her to give him one final chance to prove his love for her. _But you weren't trapped Sam you did it because you wanted to and with Quinn of all the bitches in the world why her?_ He asked himself. _I'm starved of pussy that's what the problem is I want Mercy I really do and abstaining from sex is the way to get her but it's killing you guy you need a compromise, so what's the compromise,_ he sat thinking hearing his mobile ring but he had nothing to say, he was in the wrong and he hadn't figured out how to make it right just yet, there was no use talking to her yet. "Got it" he said, finally in his light bulb moment just need to get Mercy to get back with me and agree it.

It was nearly midnight, Mercy was still sat in her bedroom not wanting to be disturbed by Sam of anyone she just wanted to cry herself to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come, she thought she'd be able to get over Sam in a few hours and then carry on with life but every minute away from him got worse she was at panic attack stage and she couldn't stop herself from wanting to see him, feel him, touch him and suddenly she knew what Sam meant about her being his something, he was hers and she hated herself for it.

'You're my something Evans, you treat me like shit and I still need you, what's with that, you're my fucking something' she sapped him crying all over her phone

'Where are you' he asked

'Home, come here' she wrote no longer able to fight hard enough to stay away from him

Sam didn't answer he jumped in his drive and got to hers in about 10 minutes flat, she was standing at the door waiting for him and fell into his arms when he got to the door "I can't hate you" she slapped at him saying "I just can't hate you" she shouted finally crying into his chest before pulling off him and slapping him some more, Sam stood there taking it all in, getting upset himself

When Mercy was too weak to cry any more she turned towards the house and walked in, "Come to my bedroom we can talk there, Mom and Dad are out" she said with what could only be described as defeat in her voice, they got to the bedroom and she unusually locked the door behind them

"What's going on Mercy?" he asked looking at the locked door

"I'm not fighting this any more, if this is what you need to stay, you can have it, I suddenly find I need you in my life Sam, if what you want is cheap and trashy I can do that I really can" she said taking her clothes off as she spoke

"Mercy stop" he said walking towards her pulling her clothes back on as she attempted to take them off again "I don't want some angry fumble in your bed Mercy, I want a lifetime with you"

"What are you saying Sam, don't you want me like you want Quinn?"

"Mercy you're not Quinn you don't do the nasty things that she does"

"And that's why I want to do them now, so that you don't have to fuck out on me because I'm giving it up, I finally understand what you need to be happy and I want you to be happy"

"Mercy" he looked around the room saying "I'm not saying no to you I'm saying no to sex I wasn't going to have sex with her I was just getting off"

"Getting off?" she asked quizzically

"I need more Mercy, today proved it for me, I didn't think I did because to be honest I'm happy in our little bubble, but today with her was too easy, and I know it was Quinn and everything but honestly, it could have been any girl, so I know that I do, need more that is, if I'm going to be truly happy I need more"

"And that's what I'm prepared give you, all of me" she started crying "Is this not enough?" she asked standing back for him to look at her

"Yes it's enough, more than enough, I just need more than what your giving me right now, most of all I need you to love me and I don't mean sex, I mean love me"

"God Sam I don't see any more love to show you than to give myself to you, I'm giving you everything here" she said getting annoyed

"Babe do you still love me, that's all that's important to me right now?" he asked

"Do you know how much fucking pain I've been in today because of this, do you?" she asked slapping his chest again "Of course I love you you're my fucking heart, I can't breathe, I haven't breathed since I saw you with your fucking fingers deep inside, Miss Bitch that is gonna get slapped, and how the fuck do you think I feel about that Sam?" she said stopping for breath "And as I took that fucking scene in all I was thinking was why doesn't he do that to me, why isn't that me, what the fuck is she doing with my fucking man"

"And while I was doing that all I was thinking was"

"Do we really need to go there?"

"I need to tell you" he grabbed her, holding her in front of him saying "I was thinking Mercy's tits are softer than these, Mercy would be tighter than this, what noise would Mercy make when she felt my fingers inside her, how would Mercy look on my dick, what would she taste like and I don't want to open my fucking eyes because I won't see Mercy, I love you so much Mercy I know I didn't show it today but honestly that was some trap Quinn set for us"

"What trap?"

"Well you knew we were practising that song for Church, she went to the bathroom and came back downstairs with just that invisible dress thing with no underwear on and then threw her leg up on me throwing herself at me, no lie Mercy she was almost laughing when you walked in, I didn't think she had any cruel left in her after school and everything, I mean she went as far as to call you too"

"She didn't call me you did"

"What? When?"

"Look" she grabbed her trousers and took her phone out of her pocket showing him the text he'd sent saying 'no fun come and rescue'

"I didn't send that" he said taking his phone out to find the message sent from his phone "My phone was in the kitchen honestly, her Mom had made us drinks and I was playing my Avatar game just before I drank it, I only realised I'd left it in there when I thought about you and I went and picked it up when she was to the bathroom, I swear, I didn't send it"

"I was over at Kurt's so it took me about 20 minutes to get there and I said bye to everyone before I left so the message got to me about 25 minutes before I got there"

"I was there about 15 maximum 20 minutes before she went to the bathroom" he looked at her thinking "Don't tell me her fucking Mother is in it too"

"Sounds like" she said rolling her eyes "I'm not even surprised

"Mercy" he pulled her arm saying "I'm not bothered about Quinn or whoever I just need to know what's happening with us"

"I want to split up Sam" she said looking away as tears sprung to his eyes, he loosed her to wipe them away, ready to defend his worth, he was about to say something, to fight for them when she started talking again "But my heart won't let me right now, you're my other half and there's nothing I can do about that, so I guess you're stuck with me. I've always known that our love was unconditional but I didn't think you'd use that against me any time, but Sam as hard as it would be, and I mean even taking me to that something, you hurt me again, in any way, and I will go there I promise, and that will be on your head" she said looking at him seriously

"Mercy believe me it will never happen again, I've done a lot of reflecting today, I know what I stand to lose with what I did and I'm willing to fight to get your trust back. Yes my flesh was weak and I'm totally to blame for my actions but I came up with a solution that will hopefully suit both of us but you have to trust me, I know it's not the right time to ask but will you trust me?"

"I trust you with a lot of things Sam" she rolled her eyes saying "Note to Sam" she giggled "Quinn is not one of them, that bitch has been like this since school and I'm fed up with it"

"Forget her, I want to try something and tell me when it gets uncomfortable or you don't want to carry on, this is me taking a man step in this relationship" he said taking her to her bed to lay down, she'd already taken her top clothes off, he figured he could handle the rest with little fuss.

He lay beside her, whispering for her to relax as he kissed her eyes, nose, cheeks, chin before finding her lips waiting for him "You can ask me to stop at any time remember" she nodded acknowledgement he pulled her over onto him, she was used to being there and he needed her to relax, he took her underclothes off slowly watching her reaction as he went, she seemed pleased. He lay looking at her breasts before going in for a long kiss which left her lips and found her breasts one at a time, she closed her eyes and arched her back at the feel of his lips and tongue on her body as she called his name in a whisper "You like babe" he asked, she moaned in response he rolled them over so that she was below him and kissed her again while his hands travelled from lips to breast and back moving further down her belly with each stroke "You okay babe" he asked as his lips left her breasts and travelled down towards her belly button and made circles around her stomach again Mercy moaned in response and her body was wiggling to grab his tongue. "Babe I'm taking these off but don't worry we are not going to have sex" he said stopping to look at her eyes seeing lust in them he carried on pulling her underwear off and down her legs, throwing them to the side "Babe I'm going to taste you okay" he said

"Sam" she gasped rocking on the bed

He reached up and played with her nipples for a short while before introducing her to oral sex, while she introduced him to the full range of her lung power, when he had finished she giggled for the longest time before saying "Thank you"

"My, Our pleasure" he said carrying on to say "And the moral of this story is, there is fun to be had without sex babe"

"There fucking is" she said not giving him the opportunity to get away before she grabbed his trouser belt and pulled him back in "How would you feel if I did that to you?" she asked

"Real good and I'd have my eyes open" he said laughing as they lay looking at each other while she ventured past his trouser zip, she started to kiss him and climbed on top of him, he went into panic mode for where his mind went as quick as that happened and moved her quick "Too much temptation babe" he picked her up off his saying, she jumped off the bed and made him sit on the edge

"You going to learn me how to deep throat" she said making his heads jump

"Sucking may be the first step" he laughed

"Oh I've got that down on the carrots" she said making them both laughed "Okay give me pointers" she said getting comfortable sitting on the floor in front of him, he did and afterwards her only comment was "Tastes like cherries" making them both laugh again before he pulled her up and they both collapsed on the bed.

"That was.."

"Magnificent" she finished "I didn't even see Quinn but, Sam you know it's going to go down between us and I don't mean for you to lose a friend that's up to you but I'm losing one so no more cosy three way coffee shop visits sorry"

"Are you shitting me why am I going to stay friends with her after this, she fucking set me, I mean us, up but it backfired on her, she said I can't do without sex, you needed to know it, and I'd always loved her, which is a lie, but we found our new version of sex instead, so her plan fucked up"

"Too much Fabray talk Mr. get that mouth doing its thing again" she said pulling him on top of her to go again at one point he tried to stop her screaming by telling her, her parents had entered the house but she called his bluff anyway and screamed till her hearts content.

"Mercy you're going to get me shot we can't do this at my house you know that right?"

"I can't help it, you do things to me and my emotions just won't shut the fuck up, I feel like I want to sing" she said laughing

"I don't want to leave" he said hugging her in "When did you become such an expert on dicking down girl?"

"I don't know I watched a movie once, I eat a lot of bananas in the hope that I'd get it right, and of course the carrots, I want to please my man and you have comparisons so I had to learn fast plus the girls talk"

"Yeah did any of them ever talk about me?"

"Truth?"

"Yeah truth, hold on _do I really want to know? Yep"_ he said speaking to himself "Yep truth"

"Well Quinn said you felt her boobs, Satan said you went down on her, Brittany said you fucked her hard for like two days, Tina said you kissed her and felt her boob, and Rachel said you got her off with your hand in her bedroom while we were all downstairs and that was a massive turn on and all of them rated you high"

"Okay yes boobs only with Quinn until well you know, I did with Satan the alternative was fucking her, I had no cover and no way was I dipping in that bareback, Brittany I fucked her hard for like 10 minutes trying to keep my dick stiff, fantasising about you most the time, Tina try as I might she's your best friend no way, we tried a kiss it was like kissing my sister and well Rachel she was so begging for dick you wouldn't believe she'd be like that, but I wasn't ever going to go there, healing her heart and shit, so I used my hand on her so I didn't upset her with the rejection after Finn and everything call it a mercy thing"

"Did you have feelings for any of them?"

"Where's this come from?"

"I need to hear you tell me"

"Okay" he said hugging her more "I suppose I thought I was in love with Quinn until the break up and when it didn't hurt as much as I expected it to I knew I wasn't, Satan no way that was just slapping Quinn back in the face nothing could have come of that and Brittany well she was sweet but too much hard work I like her as a friend but to me she always belonged to Satan. Nothing to say about Miss T she's my sister and Rachel major cling on, too much need to blank Mercy out shit for me, lost interest before the finger fuck to be honest but you wanted what you wanted so I kept her sweet" he said looking at her "what about you was Shane my true enemy?" he asked

"Shane blast from the past Shane, not really god forbid he should ask for more than a kiss I might have slapped him" she said laughing "I reckon he'd have been a good friend in different circumstances"

"What you mean if he was a girl or you were a boy?"

"Jealous much?" Mercy asked

"Nuff" he said making her laugh "You listen to my Dad too much"

"I have to I need to catch your cusses when you give them" he said laughing "Babe whatever you chose to do with the situation please don't get yourself in trouble and don't get hurt because that brings me into it, I've never beat down a girl before but I'd have to do that, just be careful with my property, are you hearing me?"

"Loud and clear property owner" she said laughing at first but going in for a serious kiss "I love you Sam but please, don't hurt me again"

"I won't, our next step is okay with you yeah?"

"Yep" she said hugging him in

Sam left about 5am and as soon as he got home he texted Mercy to say yet again goodnight and that he missed her, they stayed up until about 7 just talking on the phone before he asked a question and there was no answer and he knew she was asleep, he listened for a short while before putting the phone down

Later that morning he called her as was usual "did you sleep well babe you fell asleep on me this morning?"

"I was exhausted after last night my body has never had such a workout, I've woke up feeling like more and wet"

"Babe I feel the same and I'm more than excited for seeing you again today…"

"Hold up Sam I'm getting a call from T this time in the morning, something must be wrong, I'll ring you back in a bit babe"

"Blaine's on my phone too babe okay later"

 **Mercy & Tina **

"Are you Okay Mercy what has that bastard done to you after all this time to go sleep with fucking Quinn and now they're what? back together what the fuck is happening tell me you kicked her ass, did you kick him to the curb, what is going on down there?"

"T what's going on?"

"Mercy I just heard you caught Sam in bed with Quinn and all hell broke lose you kicking and screaming her pulling the fuck out of your hair of all things, I mean she touched your hair, and you did what? nothing just walked away, I had you down for that shit girl"

"None of that happened T none of it except I caught Sam with his hand up her and sucking on her tits"

"You say that like it's a minor girlfriend he's cheated on you and Mr. pure as fucking snow Sam who doesn't look back on girls that fuck him over had better not be looking to get back with you"

"We didn't split up over it T if that's what you're saying"

"So what's he doing with Quinn?"

"When was he with Quinn?" she asked "I'm confused"

"Yesterday, last night, whenever they're an item now I hear"

"You heard wrong we're still an item, he was with me last night for most of it we fell asleep talking and he's been on the phone to me this morning"

"So what happened?"

"I suppose I took this no sex thing as far as I could take it and it pushed him over the edge a bit but we're sorted now and we both enjoyed the compromise, if you know what I mean" she giggled

"You slept with him Mercy, you threw yourself at him so that Quinn was no longer a factor you little slut" Tina laughed

"No I didn't well I did but he said we should wait and then he took it to the next level and T it blew my fucking mind seriously well both of us really and now we're like fucking rabbits sucking and licking on each other all the while"

"Girl you got your toes wet after all this time and you loved it, I told you you would didn't I?"

"You did and I loved it and he loved it and it feels right"

"It's going to feel right Mercy you two were made for each other, so you know what comes next yeah that bitch needs to be taught"

"So where did the drama come from?" she asked changing the focus

"Satan told us late last night I've been up all night thinking about it, I couldn't wait any more, Mike finally let me near the phone and I called you"

"I'm dealing with my shit T don't worry about that, girl I'm out I need to speak to Sam and get dressed bye"

"Bye girl"

 **Sam & Blaine**

"Dude you did not leave Mercy after all this time a settle for bleeding Quinn, please tell me my information is wrong Kurt will kill you, you promised him you'd look after her heart"

"What? Where did all this come from Dude"

"I heard last night Bro, but it was too late to call as Quinn had told Satan you were off to bed when they finished the conversation"

"Dude I'm going to be honest with you something happened but it wasn't full on sex Mercy caught me, Quinn and her fucking Mother set me up and now Mercy and I are fine again better than fine actually we got to third base; that's confidential by the way"

"What happened to second?"

"Dude we skipped right past that and third was the compromise, she wanted more"

"You lucky bugger" Blaine said laughing "So what happened with Quinn?"

"She went upstairs got naked and came down all guns blazing and yeah I might have gone further if Mercy hadn't walked in but dude my life flashed before me, all I could do was cry I was in so much pain when she walked away from me, I got there you know to that place Mr. Schue talked about and I don't know I think I told her I was at that place and then later on she called me and told me she was there too and we just needed to be together and find a way to get past this because life without her is whack"

"Deep"

"Anyway; Mercy said she's going to deal with Quinn and I've asked her to be careful, I didn't see Quinn again yesterday and I don't intend on speaking to her ever again"

"So the whole in my bed, ripping Mercy's hair out and being her man thing is what? Her fantasy?"

"Well it's my fucking nightmare dude, ripping Mercy's hair out she'd be dead for a start" he said laughing "I don't want to get real on her but, if I have to, she better watch out" he said closely followed by "Dude I got to go I need to speak to Mercy bye"

"Bye" Blaine said closing the call

 **Sam & Mercy**

"Sam" Mercy said as soon as the phone was answered "Did you just hear about what Quinn said"

"Yeah Blaine was just telling me I don't believe that girl, what is she on?"

"I was going to do a sing thing but I guess it's a sing thing or a slap down babe so I can't promise the no trouble thing right now"

"Try please babe if you don't have to get violent don't because I can't stand by and watch someone hurt you"

"I'll try that's all I can promise, have you got work today?"

"Yeah I'm in at 1 pm why?"

"Do you have to ask you know I'm addicted to something and parents have just gone out and .."

"On my way" he said clicking the phone off and not too soon after they were back on the old conversation "I don't want to go…" it was 12 pm already he had to get home, washed and get to work which was 20 minutes away from home "Babe I've got to go" he said reluctantly

"Oh" she said rolling over in the bed "Do you have to? I'm at work at 4pm and then I'm there until like 11 at night or there about, Simon is a slave driver and the band are only available for about three of those hours so it's mostly demo, I'll be bored, sex starved and missing you like crazy by then"

"I'll meet you from work and we can go to the lake but if you're going to make noise, it's not going to happen" he said laughing

"Can I help that?" she asked "Bring a sock a clean one"

"What for?"

"My mouth" she said and they both laughed as he got up "Babe can I have a …"

"Kiss, you can have a kiss that's it" he said looking at her with slit eyes before giving her one

"I was going to deal with Quinn this morning but as you know something came up" she said raising her eye brows "It's going down tomorrow once I satisfy my craving"

"I thought it was my craving?" he said making his way to the door

"Okay it's our craving" she said before they both laughed again

Sam got to the stairs, turned around and kissed her again "I miss you already" he said when he finally let her go

They got to the front door, she grabbed him this time and kissed him hard "I need you already" she said with a smile

"Don't do that babe I've got to get to work, we need the money"

"Bye then" she said giving him a peck

"Don't do that either babe, what you getting mad for we just finished having very satisfying alternative sex what's up with you, giving me such a hard time, is it all this Quinn stuff?" he asked concerned

"No it's not fucking Quinn, just go to work" she said angrily, slamming the door as he stood just outside it and walking back towards the stairs

"Mercy" he shouted stopping her in her tracks

"What?" she shouted back

"Open the door" he ordered, she went back and opened the door knowing what was coming

"So you don't want me to go to work then, okay, I'll stay here with you till 4pm yeah? because I know you're going to go to the studio because that's important to you yeah and tomorrow you're going to get up even though I might be in bed with you and go beat down Quinn because that's something you got to do tomorrow too, but me going to work to get some money together so that we can have our own place is a no, or is that an under the breath hell no?" he asked not waiting for her to talk he carried on "Mercy, I'm so damn mad with you slamming the door in my face just because I want something for us"

"You mentioned Quinn"

"I know I mentioned her, and I'm sorry if that was what upset up, but seriously, did I deserve that?"

"No" she said giving her puppy eyes because she knew she had diva'ed out

"And don't flash your innocence at me I'm vexed, don't treat me like that it's not nice and acting like this hurts my heart you know it does but you always push"

"I'm pushing?" she asked looking up at him "I'm pushing?" she asked again waiting for him to say something "Just in case everyone around here's forgotten, I saw your fucking finger nails in the bitches eyes yesterday"

"And I'm still apologising for that" he looked at her sheepishly saying

"See, who's going to push you if not me?" she asked "You know what this is Sam I know you know what this is" she said walking up to him seductively

"Yeah I love you too babe, but I need to go to work we have plans"

"Okay" she pulled back off him saying "I'm sorry for stressing you babe and I'll keep my diva at bay I promise, when I can" she said smiling before going in for a kiss which he sunk into "Sam it's 12.20 you need to go" she said pushing him out the door laughing

"Now I need to go?" he questioned, his face braking into a smile before he gave her a peck and went to the car "11" he shouted and waved at her as he got in his car and drove away

"Right Quinn" she said as she turned on her heels to go get dressed to deal with Miss Bitch. She got dressed and headed over to the library where Quinn worked after her 3 years at Yale she came out with an average grade, mainly because her main focus was men, and ended up returning home to work in the local library short term which had been happening for the past 18 months. She got out of her car and entered the library in search of Quinn.

'She's here' Blaine texted the family as he saw her enter the building "Hi Mercy what are you doing here?" he asked

"Don't tell me that you just happened to be standing there Blaine I know everyone knows I've entered the building by now" she said agitated "I hope Sam wasn't in that lot" she remarked looking at Blaine for confirmation

"I don't know" he said getting his phone out to have a look "Yes he was, sorry"

"There she is" Mercy said walking over to her as she finished serving a customer "Quinn just the person" she said walking towards her

"Mercy this is my place of work" Quinn said backing away as she spoke

"And that matters because" Mercy said walking into her and slapping her across the face hard making her spin waited for her to steady herself before giving her another slap making her spin the other way and fall. Blaine stood watching afraid to say anything, Mercy picked her up this time and used her foot to kick her back down to the ground "Get up" she shouted as bystanders started to get involved shouting for Mercy to leave her alone. "You need me to worry about your fucking place of work when you stepped all over the fact that Sam's my fiancé?" Suddenly the family was there standing asking Mercy to stop, Mercy was punching, shouting and kicking at her and crying with anger at the same time eventually she stopped "We're done" she said as she towered over Quinn sitting in a heap on the floor saying a weak 'sorry' to Mercy "I don't want to hear your shit Quinn I never want to hear your shit again, you need to be on the other side of the street when you see me coming bitch" she said turning to leave

"Oh I promised Sam last night when we were in bed that I would sing this shit out so here goes, because you know how I am with promises" she turned bent down to her ear saying "I remember you saying _'You never can say goodbye, no no no you, never can say goodbye'_ she sang "Well bitch this is goodbye, say it"

"Goodbye" Quinn squeezed out

"How did that feel?" Mercy said, way past angry still spitting words at her for a while before she caught herself and said "Bye Quinn" walking away wiping tears from her eyes, she looked up to see Sam standing at the door looking at her

"Mercy" he said going towards her "I thought you were … I'm sorry, I'm really sorry" he said as she fell into him crying harder "Babe, I'm so sorry" he said hugging her until she calmed down

"Why have you left work" she asked when she composed herself

"Babe come on I got the text, they don't know I've gone I don't think, I just left I couldn't stay there, thinking you were getting hurt and worse not do anything"

"I tried to not hit her but I couldn't it wasn't just about you, it was about being there for her when she was pregnant at school, her being my sister when she lived with me, everything and to think she could have that in her mind to do to me of all people, I just flipped"

"Come on we need to go" he said

"Diva go" Kurt shouted as he heard someone on the phone calling the police

Sam pulled her out of the library, got her in his car and drove away "Babe I'll take you home for now because I've got to get back to work but we'll pick your car up later, no on second thoughts you'll come with me" he said

"Can you take me straight to work please?" she asked switching back to normal as if nothing had just happened

"Mercy the police might come to arrest you, what do you mean get to work, I want you to come with me so we can go after I finish work and hand yourself in and get your side across"

"Bitch got slapped and she deserved it"

"Mercy stop it, this could get serious, you assaulted Quinn"

"And your bothered because?"

"Because you could get arrested, charged, go to court, have a record, go to jail anything Mercy it's serious"

"She won't say anything she knows better"

"Come on Mercy we thought we knew her, then she did what she did in collusion with her mother, we can't guarantee that she won't say anything"

"She won't Sam I know her, just take me to work"

"Babe are you okay?" he looked at her asking

"Well I just lost a friend today, I feel like a part of me is missing because of it, I love you Sam, but seriously, I feel like you're to blame for all of it right now, and I don't think I'll be doing anything with that, I just want to be at work away from it all and I'll see you later 11 right?"

"I hear you babe" he drove the rest of the way in silence, _he knew all too well that the wrong word_ _or action at this minute could turn his world upside down if he wasn't careful, he was still standing on shaky ground himself, let alone saying anything that might even look like he was defending that girl, he wasn't even thinking her name right now._ When she got to work he attempted to kiss her but she turned her face giving him her cheek said a mumbled bye and jumped out the car, he didn't comment on it, he let her go, watching her walk into work, waiting for the usual wave that didn't happen, now he really felt like shit.

'Babe you okay' he wrote later that day

'Yep you' she replied shortly after bringing a smile to his face, he knew she was calming down

'Yes still got my job'

There was regular communication throughout the day until they met at 11pm outside her work as planned "Are we okay babe" he asked as he walked towards her

"We're fine Sam I love you; you know that right?" she said reaching up to kiss him "I missed you today"

"I know, I missed you too and I love you more" he said hugging her in "No news is good news then?" he asked when they broke away and started walking towards the car

"Told you she wouldn't say anything"

"To the lake?"

"Let's go get my car first" she suggested jumping in his car her face breaking into a cry "Will you just give me till we get to the lake please Sam and then I'll be fine"

"Yeah sure" he said, wanting to grab her and hold her for the pain he was causing her, but she'd asked for time so he opted for jumping in the car starting the engine and turning the radio off for total silence, he understood this time because he needed it sometimes too. He drove along considering the events of the past 24 hours and smiled for how much Mercy loved him, _it hadn't taken me even half that kind of fuck up for me to leave the cheerleader who shall not be named back in school and if I told myself the truth I didn't forgive that girl until Mercy and I really got it together in New York. When I think back to how much she hurt me in doing that with Finn and the nights I spent crying over it all, and I truly didn't really love her. "_ Shit man" _this shit is... this is really hard for Mercy and I did this to her' I didn't even see the kiss and I pictured it so many times in my head it was real, she saw me with Quit, yes Quit, full on hand …... what did she say? so far up her she could see my fingernails or something, fuck how do you erase that picture. I hope she knows how much I love her and that really will never ever happen again,_ he thought looking at her but not moving his head to alert her to the fact.

Mercy replayed the events of the morning with Quinn, as she had so many times today the baby drama, the bed share, the girl chats, Sam everything had gone through her head and she'd totally gone to town on Quinn, _how fucking dare she disrespect me like that, and call herself a sister fuck her, and fuck him_ she thought, side eyeing Sam. _I hate you so much right now Samuel Evans, I could slap the fucking dick, lips and fingers off you, then you'd be no fucking use would you. All that would be great if you could live like that Mercedes Jones,_ she sighed _you tried it remember, why does this prick have me like this? I swear anybody else and I'd have kicked them to the fucking curb but Sam fucking Evans finger fucks Fabray and I'm like no don't do her take me please, what the fuck? Is this love or am I just being grateful, I deserve more, better than this I should just kick him to the curb and find someone deserving, who thinks I'm enough, yeah that's what I'll do finish with him at the lake, be strong Miss Jones make your Mama proud_ she looked down to see her fingers behaving nervously and stopped them

They got to the library, Mercy jumped out his car angry walking over to get her car in the almost empty car park, Sam watched her walking, he was worried, she'd been thinking, quiet and angry that mix was never good. Travelling the short distance to her car she jumped when she found Quinn sitting on the floor by the driver side

"What are you doing here?" she asked, Sam could see she'd spoken to someone he quickly left his car and ran across to find out what was going on

"Who's there Mercy?"

"Quinn" she replied

"You okay or do you need me?" he asked

"You can stay babe I always need you" she said smiling at him for the first time this evening before looking back at Quinn on the floor "Don't answer that I know why you're here, and I don't want to fucking hear it" she said divatude on fire

"No I didn't think you'd want to, which is why I sat here and I know you can beat my ass and move me if you want, but I'm going to say what I'm saying anyway" Quinn said looking at Sam before looking back at Mercy again "Does he have to be here?"

"Don't" Mercy said raising a single finger

"Well I've been sitting here thinking how to fix this and I figure when it comes to Sam with you there's nothing to fix he wins every time, because since you got with him he's number one, no warning just him forget me, Kurt, Tina it's just fucking Sam" she said looking at him again "there's nothing special about him he's every glee girls throwback, why would you want to settle for sloppy sixths yeah he's a good kisser, fuck, whatever, but he's not all that and he's definitely not husband material why does he come before me?" she asked with tears in her eyes looking at Mercy.

"You know you can't choose who you love Quinn, it's not rocket science" Mercy replied rolling her eyes as Quinn's stupid argument

"But you don't know if you love him you've never known anything else" Quinn said

"Quinn" Mercy said sitting down beside her "I know you know what love is because I know you still love Puck and I know if he'd give you the chance you'd bulldoze over Lauren to get to him, you wouldn't give a shit and that's how much you love him we don't think with our heads when our hearts are involved girl it's just how we roll" she said looking at her

"I would if he just wanted me you know Mercy" she said crying into her hands

"I know girl and that's exactly it for me with Sam, he's my heart I need him to breathe remember our conversations when you lived with me, the ideal man talk and if Sam isn't my dream then I'd understand you questioning that but you know he is; that's why you jumped on him as soon as he arrived, I've never grudged you for that even though I didn't understand why you did it" she said as Quinn looked up and faintly smiled with her about that

"I knew he was girl I couldn't believe the guy you described in your prayer just walked in the door the following week"

"And with you knowing all that about me, knowing that I stood back and waited for him to want me just in case I was wrong, for you to do this to me, to us is unforgivable, I'm not saying ever, your my sister but Quinn we can't be friends now and yes I choose Sam and I will always choose Sam we love each other, and I mean really love each other" Mercy said looking in her eyes

"In that case I'm sorry and I'll wait until you're ready to forgive me, if ever" she said getting up to look at Sam "I'm sorry" she told to him before walking off leaving them looking at each other

"You okay Babe?" he asked as Mercy walked towards him obviously needing his arms around her

"I need a hug" she said falling into his arms for exactly that, they stood there for a while before she got into her car and they drove to the lake

"How was work?" he asked once they got there and settled into their spot

"Dropped a new song and started another one"

"Just like that? I thought you said you were going to be demoing all day and the band was only there for like three hours or something"

"Yeah but it was how I was feeling and I just done it second time round it reminded me of you last night"

"Oh yeah I got to hear that are they releasing it soon?" he asked

"Yeah but I can give you a sneak peek quietly like" Mercy said bringing her phone out and putting one of the earphones in his ear and the other in hers "Be honest" she said pressing play and singing a bit of **'Real One' by Chante Moore** to him as he sat smiling taking in her new song

"Wow and you were thinking about me, about us, about our next level sex yeah I'm thinking that now babe but you're a screamer and we can't have that out here" he said looking around spotting a few couples around the place "It's a hit by the way" he told her with a big smile on his face

"Thanks babe" she said cuddling into him before laying flat on her back, looking up the stars "We could go to a darker place"

"I'm past tempted babe, but it's not being seen that's the problem it's being heard" he said laughing at her before jumping up to pull her up with him "That was a really cool way you dealt with what's her face, I meant to tell you I love you like that too I just didn't want to spoil the moment" he said pulling her in for a lip tingling kiss "And there's been a song on my mind for you all day too, you know I'm going to play it to you don't you?" he asked letting her go and placing his earphone in her ear "here goes" he said as he pressed play and **"Surefire' by John Legend** started playing he grabbed her and started rocking with her while he sang bits of the song to her, she joined in in parts and they ended kissing

"That kiss, before yesterday I'd have said better than sex" she pulled away saying "But today I'll opt for a sexy attempt at getting me wet" she said, before they both laughed

"Keep me laughing Mercy I love that about you" he said through his laugh "Come on let's get you home" he said as they stepped off towards the cars

"Hold up Sam, I need truth time" she told him, holding his arm to stop him from going any further

"What's up" he said his face turning to sad, he knew she'd been thinking on something

"I was thinking in the car, as you know, and I'd talked myself into finishing with you here" she said looking down at her hands nervously "But then I spoke to Quinn and until I had that conversation I really didn't understand, or should I say remember, why I have to forgive you and forget about the Quinn thing you're my gift from God Sam, and no god fearing person throws a gift, especially a gift from God, back" she said, looking at him again "And in my moment I convinced myself that I accepted your behaviour because I was grateful that you like me but, I stand corrected by the man himself" she looked into his eyes before carrying on to say "Sam Evans it's you who should be grateful that I have been blessed with the grace of God and forgiveness is in my DNA, but I only have one more cheek and then it's over. So consider this to be the turning of that other cheek so to speak" she said smiling "I love you Sam I really do but I promise, note again I'm using my word" she said pointing her finger in his face "I won't be a damn fool about it"

"I know this is difficult for you Mercy and I am more than grateful for this second chance, I have no intention of hurting your heart, or mine for that matter, like this ever again, I hear and understand your promise" Sam said flashing his puppy eyes at her "And I promise that if I do, hurt you like this again I mean, I'll walk away myself, because I'll know I'm not worthy" he grabbed her hands saying

"So that all said, can we go there" she asked, playfully flashing her fuck me now eyes at him

"Okay you win" he said pulling her in for a long hug "But your still too loud for outside" he told her pulling her to get in her car

"If Mom and Dad are asleep we could go down to the den for a bit" she suggested expectantly

"Mercy when I say screamer I mean full on screamer we need an empty house or our own house"

"Okay 8 in the morning then, when they've gone to work, come round and we can get our mac on"

"Okay" he smiled getting in his car to follow her home


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay in the morning" he said already excited, rubbing his hands together, they did their usual good night, made the calls and finally fell asleep at some ungodly hour in the morning, she woke early in anticipation of his visit and eventually went down to get something to drink at about 7.45 to find her dad sitting in the kitchen still in his PJ's

"Dad what are you doing here?" she asked shocked

"I'm having a well-deserved day off in fact a week off I know it's a novelty but me and your Mom need time"

"Time?" she asked wishing she'd brought her phone down with her to let Sam know everything was off

"Yeah we're off for the week later today so you'll have the house to yourself get Quinn, Tina and Kurt round, have a girlie week or Sam and have a whatever you two do week"

"Actually Sam should be here in a minute we're going to Kurt's for breakfast and I asked him to wake me up this morning if I'd have known you were going to be here I wouldn't have got him to come all the way here" she said wondering if she sounded genuine

"He's in the bathroom, he said he was to wake you up at 8 but was bursting for the loo" her Dad said with a smile on his face "I too was young once my daughter" he said turning back to his paper as she saw Sam appear at the door

"Morning Mercy you didn't need a wakeup call then?" he said laughing

"Morning Sam what time did you hang up this morning?"

"About 4ish"

"And you're up already, what time did I last speak?"

"Maybe about 3.45ish, I was just listening to you sleep" he said as Mercy's Mom entered the kitchen

"Morning guys, just the two people we needed to see before we left, did Dad tell you we were going away today?" her Mom asked

"Yes Mom" she replied

"Morning Mom" Sam replied

"So you two can play house for a week" she said kissing them both "But after that your Dad and I wanted to help with your deposit, if you don't mind, we cashed a bond and it's money well spent if you accept it, and we think you're doing a great job working towards your future, call it an early wedding present" her Mom said brushing Mercy's hair off her face

"I'll talk it over with Sam and get back to you, thanks for thinking of us" Mercy said looking at her Mom and Dad

"Yes thanks for thinking of us Mom, Dad" Sam echoed looking at Mercy and then her parents

"We'll be gone at 2 so be back from breakfast before that won't you?" her Dad asked

"Come on Mercy get dressed they'll be waiting" Sam told her when there was a break in the conversation

"Back in a bit" she said sipping the last of her juice and disposing of the glass in the dishwasher, 30 minutes later she was back down looking fierce, grabbing Sam's hand and kissing her parents, leaving for breakfast somewhere with whoever

"Well that was well planned" she said as they went through the door towards his car tapping her phone inviting everyone except Quinn to breakfast at the Lima Bean. "Let's go scenic give every one time to get there"

"Why are you inviting everyone?"

"Because I don't want to be lying to my parents"

"So you'll lie instead of telling them we wanted to get our mac on but not about breakfast?"

"You got out of there alive I think you need to thank me" she said laughing

"We have a week babe our thing is going to happen, but don't tell everyone about the week otherwise we'll get no time" he said she just looked at him and smiled

"Hot mess" she said giggling

"Yeah but I'm your hot mess" he laughed as they pulled up at the Lima Cafe, he didn't take the scenic route. They were sitting for about 10 minutes before Kurt and Blaine turned up all flustered and wanting to know what the police said, Tina and Sugar turned up about 3 minutes after them, Sugar was eating breakfast already but came anyway as they all did their orders and settled into the booth

"So, what happened?" Kurt asked and everyone leaned in for the answer

"Nothing" Mercy said, looking at Sam "She didn't call the police but, what she did tell me was that you all felt neglected since Sam and I got together and I want to apologise for that"

"Neglected?" Blaine asked before he continued to say "Since Kurt and I got married I've blown Sam off about 200 times sorry Dude" he smiled at Sam who shook his head signalling no sorry necessary

"Mercy that shit happens, I was tight with Mike all through school I didn't have time for lessons much less friends I only got to see you all because we were in Glee club together don't mind Quinn's shit she's got some sort of agenda trying to make you feel guilty for having someone to love" Tina said

"Truth" Sugar said "Definitely an agenda don't trust her Mercy"

Mercy looked at Sam and rolled her eyes "why doesn't it feel like this shit is over?" she asked him and all he could do was hug her because he didn't know the answer and from what was being said it seemed like she was right.

So they had breakfast and talked about what Blaine and Kurt were going to be up to once they went back to New York, what Tina's plans were and Sugar's quest for Artie to get her pregnant now she'd finished College eventually the conversation wound down and everyone said their goodbyes and ventured home.

It was only 11am, Sam had a clear 90 minutes before he had to be at work as they sat in his parent's kitchen talking about the future and their hopes for grandchildren. Mercy felt overwhelmed with it all. There was so much pressure from both sides to extend the family and quick, she just wanted to get married to Sam and spend all her waking hours with him or, with the knowledge of knowing he was going to be at home when she got there, smelly, crying babies sort of mud the picture.

"Mom stop it Mercy's stressed enough as it is" Sam said "Mercy" he called when he noticed she wasn't paying attention to any of it

"Yeah, family" she smiled at him, her face telling him to get her out of there

"She wasn't listening anyway" his Mom replied

"Yeah" Sam said tending to agree with his Mom on that "Say bye, I got to get her back before I go to work" he said kissing his Mom and smiling at Mercy before bending to kiss her forehead "Stressed babe?" he asked, she just smiled "Baby talk needs to stop Mom, we don't know each other that way yet let alone babies, I want my wife to myself for a bit, a long while actually, I think I'll have issues with sharing" he said laughing.

Mercy got up and kissed Sam's Mom before they left the house "What's up babe?" he asked as they got to the car "You've been in a funny mood since the Cafe conversation"

"I've just got this funny feeling Sam something is going to go wrong I can feel it"

"We'll deal with it babe" he said shutting her car door, going round to the driver side and getting in "Babe we will deal with it, whatever it is, okay?" he asked, just about getting a nod out of her before he started up the car

The drive home was mostly him talking, trying to lift her out of her funk, he didn't feel right leaving her and going to work especially as her parents were going away but he'd planned to try and get off early, if he couldn't he'd go as far as to call Tina and ask her to go sit with her for a while till she went to work "I'll see you later babe and I'll call okay?" he told her not happy about leaving her, she nodded again, he kissed her as she stepped out the car and stood at his car as usual waiting for her to get to the door, she opened it, he turned to get in his car startled when he heard her shout him, he turned to see her running towards him, instinctively he rushed towards her, his mind trying to second guess what was going on for her right now, he grabbed her as she flew at him "What's up babe?" he asked to silence he just held her until she lifted up off him "I'll stay with you today?"

"No Sam I just want you to be careful today, please just be careful" she said hugging him again

"I will babe" he said letting her hold on as long as she needed to before watching her walk back to the house, this time she went in. Sam drove to work wondering what was up with her at 3 when he knew her parents had gone he called to check on her, rather than texted her

"Babe are you okay" he asked

"Yeah it's you I'm worried about Sam, I'm still trying to see what it is but, it's going to be a total shock and babe I'm there for you and you're there for me right"

"That's right babe; hold up Derrick's calling me" he said "boss I'm coming" he signalled "I'll call back in a bit bye, love you"

"Love you too" she told him listening as the phone went dead

 **The Lima Times offices**

"Sam some police here to see you, what you been up to?" Derrick, asked, Sam looked past him to see two uniformed officers coming towards him

"Police!" he said alarmed walking towards them "Are my parents alright?" he asked as the one officer walked past Derrick and grabbed his hand "What are you doing?" he asked as he felt metal rub against his wrist, while his other hand was dragged behind his back and he heard the other officer reading him his rights "What the… what did I do?"

"Sam do we need to call anyone" Derrick asked

"My parents and tell them to tell Mercy" he said as they dragged him away "Stop dragging me I'm not resisting" he told them

 **The Police Station**

Sam sat in the cell for about 2 hours just wondering what was going on, thinking this can only be a mistaken identity he'd done nothing, suddenly the door opened and an older man in a dark blue suit came into the room "Are you Mr Samuel Evans? The officer asked

"Yes" he said and the man was gone again "What's going on!?" Sam shouted after him

It seemed like hours later but may have only been about another hour before anyone else came to see him, this time a female police officer came in "Sam; can I call you Sam?" she asked as she stepped closer "things are taking so long because we're doing investigations at the same time, but when we heard you were getting ready to leave town we had to act fast" she said

"Why was I leaving town?"

"Were you not leaving town with your girlfriend?"

"No Mercy's parents have left town this afternoon for a week, what's happened to them?"

"How many girlfriends have you got Sam?"

"One, why?"

"I'll be back in a bit" she said leaving the room, still he was no wiser as to what was happening

 _'What the fuck is going on?'_ he thought, _Mercy said something was going to happen she asked me to be careful and she was definitely scared for me, she's here and she loves me. That's what she told me to hold on to she's here and she loves me_ he said closing his eyes unsure of what was waiting for him and the word trouble started to hit home.

Two officers, one of them being the lady he'd seen before, came into the room, switched on a tape recorder and started talking "Mr Samuel Evans; Sargent Palmer and DCI Gordon we'd like to question you about an alleged assault on a Miss Quinn Fabray that happened 2 days ago in her house"

Sam could barely catch his breath as he listened to the officers unfolding Quinn's attempt to break him and Mercy up "Wait she's saying I planned the whole thing?" he gasped as he listened to the accusations "I'd sent her upstairs to get changed?" he asked as they talked at him "I grabbed her? I kissed her, and what actually tried to rape her no fucking way, no fucking way" he shouted

"Did you attempt to rape Miss Fabray" Gordon asked

"No" he shouted "that's all a lie, it didn't happen like that"

"Are you saying it happened Sam?" Palmer asked

"No" Sam said followed by "I need a phone call, I need a lawyer"

"In a minute Sam" Palmer said

"No not another word until I've had my call, and got my lawyer" he insisted

It was clear the officers were pissed, the way they flicked the recorder off and left the room but, 40 minutes later Sam got his call and used it to call Mercy

"Mercy where are you?" he asked as soon as she picked up

"I'm here Sam at the station, what's going on"

"You've got Satan's third eye, Quinn's saying I assaulted her or something, they started asking questions and turning the story, I think she's said I raped her but I need a brief, your Dad's gone on holiday, do you know anyone else?" he asked

"I'll get onto it, are you okay?" she asked "And don't brave it out for me, I need the truth"

"I'm okay, I've done nothing wrong"

"What can I do?" she asked concerned

"Just get me a lawyer for now, and I love you"

"I love you too Sam, and I'm on it"

"Do Mom and Dad know?"

"Yeah they're here too, here's your Mom" Mercy said passing the phone over

"Sam what have they done to you? Are you okay? What are they saying you've done?" his Mom asked all at once

"I'm fine Mom Mercy will fill you in I've only got about a minute left on the call I love you both and I know I don't need to say this but I want to, I'm innocent"

"We know that Son and we love you" his Mom said "We're going to get you the best Lawyer and you'll be out in no time" she told him before Sam heard the Officer telling him time was up and then the phone went dead

"You could have let me say bye, I'm the victim here" he said, annoyed at the officer who took no notice just escorted him back to the cell. Two hours later he had a lawyer sitting in front of him hearing his side of the story and giving him advice

"Mr James thank you for taking the time out to come and see me" he said once he'd agreed to take on the case

"No problem Sam, Mr Jones vouched for you, said you were innocent and he's has good judgement, so if he says your innocent then I'm compelled to help you. I hear you're his future son-in-law is that correct?" Mr James asked

"Yes Sir Mercy and I have been together on and off for 7 years, since school, more on than off nowadays, engaged for 2 years and hoping to get married as soon as we afford the deposit for our home

"So is there history with Quinn?" he asked "Every detail" he urged, Sam started to relive the now headache that was Quinn starting from School and finishing at the point where Mercy and her had their talk missing out the severity of the fight for fear of Mercy getting into trouble "That's all for now Sam" he said as he got up, walking towards the door he stopped "Mercy's account of that fight was a bit more graphic but I guess your protecting her" he said smiling

"I have to Sir, it's my job" Sam said smiling back at him

"Right I'm going to speak with hopefully Quinn's Lawyer and see what's to become of all this, back in a bit" he said before he turned and left the room. 40 minutes later he was back "To what I understand Quinn's not around only her mother who is pursuing the case because Quinn is too distraught to do so herself" he said as he walked into the room throwing paperwork on the table "This makes it difficult for us to disprove things and it might mean a longer stay in here" he informed Sam

"What's the length of a longer stay?"

"Well you might be lucky enough to get bailed and Mr Jones has that covered, if it's an option" he replied "let's get this interview over with and see what happens from there"

"Worst case scenario?"

"High bail especially as she says you were ready to leave town"

4 hours later Sam had made his statement and the decision had been made to release him pending further enquires, it took a while for the police to sort his things out and release him, but when they did as promised Mercy was waiting for him along with his parents, he fell into her arms tired but angry, kissed her forehead before going to hug his parents "I'm innocent" was all he could say

"He's staying at mine tonight" she informed his parents as they left the station

"We've brought him some clothes" his Mom said as she clung to him crying, his Dad holding them both and Mercy watched on crying herself

"I brought your car home earlier" his Dad said when the crying died down "I explained to Derick and your job's still there too"

"Thanks Dad" Sam said as they left the station

"Thanks Mr James" his Mom said shaking his hand, followed by his Dad as Mercy just hugged him

"Sam I'll be in touch" Mr James shouted as he left

Eventually Sam and Mercy got in her car, watching his parents drive away before he broke down, clinging onto Mercy as if his life depended on it

 **Mercy's House**

"What do you want to eat?" she asked as they entered the house, his tears finally dried up

"I'm not hungry I'm angry"

"I understand that babe, but you've got to eat so tell"

"You doing some for yourself?"

"Yep I'm starving haven't eaten since you got locked up"

Sam watched her move around the kitchen, putting things together, went to her when she finally stood for while at the fridge, the door open just looking in it, he stood behind her looking in himself "How did we get from happy to this?" he asked pulling her into him "Don't answer that, I know, it was me, I'm so sorry babe" he said leaning into her back and kissing her neck "We could lose everything, everything we saved for all our dreams everything I want to kill this bitch I really do, slap me" he said pulling away from her

"Sam we can't stop trying we have a plan, we need to stick to it, please don't get me started on the slapping thing I might never frigging stop" she said making him laugh

"I've a feeling this thing is going to get bigger before it finishes and we're already on shaky ground. Seriously I'm scared for us Mercy, especially after what you said at the lake yesterday or was that the day before I've lost track of time"

"Sam what is the one thing we're sure of?"

"That we love each other" he said spinning her round to face him

"And you know I'm down with the fighting for us thing, I also know that if Quinn and her mother have teamed up this is going to get orbital but, I'm going to do whatever I have to do to support you, you know that" she said reaching up to kiss him and he pulled her in

"So what do you want to eat? she asked again, when he finally let her go

"I'll try what you're having but I'm still angry" he said looking in her eyes as he spoke "At myself that is"

"That's cool I can deal with angry at Sam, Sam" she said laughing and dragging him out the kitchen and upstairs

"Oh is this how you deal with angry Sam?" he smiled as they mounted the stairs "I can be angry for a real long time you know"

"That's fine I can do long, believe" she told him making him laugh

"And loud" he added as they disappeared to the bedroom Sam being the first one to wake up the next morning "Babe" he whispered to a sleeping Mercy before he got out of bed to visit the bathroom going back to hug on her some more, he lay taking it all in _'Shit I'm gonna miss all this if Fuckbray gets her way, what is she fucking playing at? When did she turn into this monster bitch? What the fuck does she want?'_ he lay thinking, bringing tears to his eyes

"It's you Sam, you know that don't you she wants you, if she can't have Puck you're the next best thing with Finn gone" she answered

"Did I say that out loud babe?" he asked

"Say what out loud?"

"I was just wondering what her game was and you answered the question, did I say it out loud?"

"No babe that just came to me as I woke up, or slept maybe I just had enlightenment or something" she told him awake now as she turned to look at him "Babe if it has to go that far to keep you out of prison we'll go there, you know that right?"

"What!?" he shouted sitting up to look at her unable to believe what she was trying to tell him, after last night that was not the conversation he'd expected from her "Mercy we are not going back there we said we'd stopped that shit, I'm not going to be better off with anyone else, I'm not going to heal any fuckers heart, I'm definitely not going to fuck her so I can get off with whatever she's trying to fit me up with, and that babe, is the end of that conversation" he said slamming himself down on the bed and turning his back to her

"Babe I didn't say that to get you mad, I don't need you to be mad at me right now, while I'm feeling like this" she said pausing for a reaction she didn't get so she turned him round to face her carrying on to say "I told you I had enlightenment, I see us having to go that far so I'm not asking you to do anything I'm just letting you know that everything that follows is a result of what we see here" she smiled

He looked at her for a short while, his mind thinking on the words she told him yesterday and what happened after those words "I trust your judgement but" he held his hand up stopping her from grabbing his mouth "Will our relationship be compromised?"

"That, Sam Evans is the right question" she said laughing "Not if we play this cute" she replied going in for a kiss, he knew what she wanted because he wanted it too

"Please tell me we did not just get turned on quoting I Robot to each other?" he asked when they came up for air

"No I quoted it because I was turned on and needed you there too" she said giggling after another kiss

"Human in danger, human in danger" he shouted as he went in for another kiss making her laugh as he did it

"Sam its 11.30 you need to get ready for work" she said nudging him to wake up

"Leave me I'm dreaming about you" he said turning round "Babe" he said upset "You were just getting down with that Chante song, you'd just stepped out the sea all wet, walked into our bedroom and I was just going in for the drying exercise, I'm gonna hate work all day today now"

"I'll be here all wet and waiting for you later" she said laughing "and thanks for the comparison but there is none really" she said laughing more

"What!" he shouted

"I'm prettier, bigger boobs, better ass, more sass and I got you" she said still laughing "Don't get it twisted hers are good too just not a comparison" he got up laughing

"You got that right" he said as he went in the bathroom

She sat on the bed thinking of way to stop him thinking about the Quinn stuff and how she was going to play this she needed Quinn to quit, although she'd just promised him more or less that they wouldn't have to compromise their relationship to get her on side, she really wasn't sure how far they'd would have to go. _That bitch professed to be my damn friend. I'd let my defences down with her around him enough for the recent events to take place, now I guess she's telling me she was just waiting to strike, maybe after I went out with Sam she'd never been a friend, well we know what we do to our enemies don't we Miss Jones, so Miss thing what are you going to do to stop this bitch._

"Stop it" she heard bringing her back to now

"What?" she looked at a wet Sam asking, coming out the bathroom with a towel round his neck "Are we up for round 4?" she asked looking at how ready he was

"Honestly, I'd love to, as you can see" he told her "But I've got to eat, get my uniform from Mom's and get to work in like, 40 minutes" he said looking at his phone on the side cabinet "And the stop was about the current situation you're trying to sort out in your head" he said looking at her "Can we have this weekend before we start talking about all that Babe, I'm just not at the serious talk stage with that?"

"Okay" she said grabbing his hand as he put his phone back down and pulling him towards her "You can't come out the bathroom like that and expect me not to react babe" she said kissing him hard

Sam kissed her back and seriously he could have gone for more but he was compelled to go to work they needed the money and he needed to see his boss "Babe you can see I'm up for this but I really need to go can we pick it back up later" he said after breaking the kiss "Please" he said, she let him go "And don't be mad about this, I will make it up I promise"

"I'm not mad Sam" she said getting up "I could make you breakfast, that's the least I can do after sucking the life out of you" she said dragging her night coat on and heading towards the door as Sam shook his head and laughed at her comment

5 minutes later he was dressed and in the kitchen as Mercy put eggs on plates along with two rashers of bacon each and some toast "That was fast" he said picking a rasher of bacon off one of the plates put it in his mouth and then took the plates off her

"I'll do your hot drink to go shall I?" she asked looking at the clock as Sam threw the food in his mouth

"Please" he replied with his full mouth "12pm Mercy I got to go, I'll text" he said jumping up, giving her a kiss and running out the door

The day went by as normal and the weekend was quiet too as neither of them had really informed their friends about the situation or that Mercy's parents weren't about. It was about 8pm on Sunday when Sam got a call from Puck as he sat in Mercy house waiting for her to finish work and get home

"Hey Puck" he answered the phone saying

"Never mind the pleasantries Bro I've just spoke to Quinn who tells me she's doing you for rape and it's all my fucking fault what the fuck is going on?" Puck asked "And Dude you're on loud speaker Lauren's here, I don't need any bull shit right now she's ready to drop and we could do without the stress" he told him, Sam rolled his eyes and started rubbing the back of his neck

"Dude from the beginning" he said taking Puck and Lauren through the events of the last few days up to when the police came to arrest him "Seriously Dude I don't know what she's doing we've never actually slept together but, I guess I put myself in the frame falling for her drama at the house, I can see me losing Mercy over this, you know how she is with Drama and this one's bringing it"

"Dude honestly I don't know how you're still together after that fucking stunt, I take my hat off to you" Puck said "But anyway, you two need to watch that trick because there is a game. I know you would never do a thing like that you don't have need to but, the police and the judge don't know you do they? And I'm guessing you're going to have to get her onside to stop this one Bro and I mean seriously on side" Puck finished

"Mercy said the same thing and we're ready for it"

"What you're willing to leave Mercy for her, what would that do to Mercy Dude you need to think that through big time" Puck advised

Sam didn't hear much more of the conversation his mind was on what Puck had said, he had drifted back to the conversation Mercy and he had that morning 'is that what she meant?' he asked himself 'she meant this was not another game it was something that was going to happen for real like we'd totally split'

"Dude, Dude" he heard through the phone "where you at?" Puck asked

"Nowhere shit just got real for me Dude I got to go" he said, cutting the phone off and calling Mercy straight away, frustrated for getting her answer machine "Mercy call me now" he said mad down the phone he went outside the front door for fear of smashing something in the house, about 5 minutes later he made another call, this time getting her

"Sam what's up what's happened?" she asked worried

"I don't care what you doing, drop it and get back here now"

"Sam Evans you better …." She got out before he was talking again

"Don't Mercy, just get back here, now" he said and actually put the phone down

Mercy stood looking at her phone in two minds as to whether she was going to ignore him or not for the way he spoke to her and how he slammed the damn phone down, she remembered his selective turrets, she could do without that at her place of work, so she made her excuses and left saying there was another family emergency. She drove home getting angrier by the second as she replayed Sam's drama in her mind, i _s this the same man that had his fucking fingers up Quinn's fanny less than a week ago giving me a hard time for what I've got to fucking hear this_ she thought driving faster, she got home in 20 minutes instead of her usual 25, he was waiting at the door.

"This had better be fucking good Evans" she said as she walked past him into the house, he followed her just about shutting the door

"This morning when I asked you if our relationship would be compromised you told me no" she nodded slowly realising he understood what she actually meant _'Shit how the fuck do I backtrack on this'_ she thought as she stood outside herself watching herself nod at him "You nod" he laughed sarcastically "that's because your saying there will be no relationship right?" _'If we have to do that surely it's better than you going to prison for crying out loud'_ she stood there thinking, but saying nothing, trying not to admit she'd been found out "And I'm supposed to say?" he asked, she rolled her eyes because she knew saying nothing wasn't going to work right now and she hadn't prepared anything to fight back with

"Sam it will keep you out of prison" she finally said, because she couldn't find anything else to say

"It's too much Mercy, we promised and your breaking our promise, I'm so fucking mad right now, I can't believe you think I'd be alright about this your like selling me, fucking giving me away actually, don't I mean anything to you?"

"Sam you mean everything to me, to think of you sitting in prison somewhere for the sake of someone's jealousy I can't do that to you, Quinn well; she can have your body but she'll never get your heart because that's mine for life, you never know she might get tired of being second best and give you back"

"Mercy" he said rolling his eyes "Do you know what it feels like to love someone that's in a rush to throw you away?"

"Those are not even your words, they belong to Enrique Iglesias song" she said laughing

"I feel like a fucking Ping Pong that's why it came to me" he said laughing and walking towards her "Mercy, I refuse for that to be a plan A, B, C, D, or even E I'm not on that page I'm not leaving you no time ever, you love me remember and I know you're saying all this out of love babe but it's too much. Worst case scenario she builds a false case, I'll do the time, I'll be protesting my innocence all the way through, and I'll come out like one of those hard knocks. The joke will still be on her because whatever you're doing whoever your with I'll be coming to get you back and you know how I am about that, I'll even make that a promise" he said pulling her in and kissing her "Now you're here and we have time let's stick with the Enrique theme and get some **Bailamos** going on up in here" he said grabbing her hand and leading her up the stairs, finding some mood songs while Mercy freshened up

He started the music just as she came into the room obviously ready for bed "Come dance with, me show me some of those moves you got, you know I need the practice" he asked, she laughed as she grabbed his hand to dance showing him some steps, body moves and how to put them together before dropping her sexy moves on him "Okay that got me beat" he laughed pulling her with him to fall on the bed.

They woke up about 1 in the morning, he finally gave her a synopsis of what Quinn had said to Puck and Lauren and his reaction when the light came on "We need to go see the lawyer in the morning we can't hold off any longer Sam this could get real very quickly"

"Yeah weekend is over" he agreed before they got up to make something to eat

As thy sat eating Mercy broke the silence "Babe I know it's not what you want but our friends have to know what's going on, if Puck knows they'll all know soon, and I think it's best it comes from you rather than Quinn"

"Your right" he said taking his phone out 'Shit just got real, Fabray has accused me of rape' he wrote with a frown face at the end, showed it to Mercy before pressing send

'On my way' came back almost immediately from Blaine

'At Mercy's' Sam sent back

10 minutes later they were sitting in her den with Tina, Blaine, Kurt and Artie all listening to Sam's story as he held onto Mercy

"Dude I hate to say it, but we always keep it real, I think you brought this on yourself going there in the first place" Blaine told him

"I know this Dude, I just didn't see it coming"

"So what's the plan?" Tina asked

"Well I had a plan but Sam threw it out the mix" Mercy told her

"Please don't tell me you were going to give your man away again Diva" Kurt said shaking his head "You were weren't you?" he asked as she nodded her head making Kurt roll his eyes "So not the answer she's banking on that" he told her

"Okay we could go with half of that original plan except everyone knows what's happening except Santana, Brittany and Rachel they're all close to Fabray" Artie said as everyone listened to Artie's version of Mercy's original plan and agreed that as long as it was all make believe it could happen. The party finished about 3 in the morning, everyone went home satisfied they had a cunning plan set up for Quinn, that was going to be put into action the following day.

 **The Plot**

Kitty was on shift at the Lima Bean that morning, as a former cheerleader, not forgetting that suck up she had with Fabray on Thanksgiving week, the word was bound to get back. So that morning Artie's plan went into action, he was with Tina and Blaine in the café pretending to talk secretly waiting for Kitty to take the bait and sure enough after only 5 minutes of fake talk she grabbed it

"What's going on?" she came to them asking

"Can't say it's not really our news" Blaine told her

"Come on Artie, we have history, you can tell me you know I'm good for it" she said

"She is good for it" Artie said looking at the others

"It's on you if it gets out Artie, I'm saying nothing" Blaine said putting his hands up, signalling he wanted nothing to do with it

"Mercy and Sam split up last night big deal, he called her Quinn and she flipped then he admitted he still had feelings for Quinn, Mercy told him to leave" Tina said excitedly

"Oh they'll sort that out" Kitty told them fanning it all off

"No Sam actually said he wants to see what this thing with Quinn can be, she was his first love apparently" Tina confirmed "Apparently that's why it was so easy for him to do the nasty with her the other day" she added as Blaine looked at her, his eyes popping

"Tina you've said too much" he said, his face creased with genuine disgust for Tina's story

"Got to go" Kitty said looking around the table "Customers"

"Tina you went too far what was all that about doing the nasty and everything, Mercy will go mad" Blaine told her not impressed

"Quinn will believe it, that's what's important" she replied as she looked to see what Kitty was doing , sure enough she was on the phone "And it worked" she told them pointing at Kitty

'In motion' Artie sapped and sent to the small group

Sam and Mercy were with the Solicitors getting their house in order before the hearing, as a formality he'd had to present back at the Police station that morning, so they went and did that, with his solicitor, then the two solicitors discussed the preferred outcome. Sam was happy to hear the most they were looking at requesting was 3 months, he tried to discuss with Mercy the prospect of doing the time rather than going ahead with the plans for Quinn's demise but she wouldn't agree.

By 12pm he was ready for work and she was ready for the 48 hours of separation "No contact Sam until 48 hours from now when we should have everything we need, okay?" she asked

"This is going to be so hard Mercy" he said hugging her "We tried separation a week ago we lasted less than a damn day"

"We're doing this to save us Sam that's our focus and no crying please this is hard enough as it is" she replied "Just go, walk away, but please come back" she said turning her head away to stop him from seeing her cry.

Sam went off to work and then back to his Mom's waiting for Quinn to react, later that night she did

"Sam I hear your free, do you want to go get something to eat, drink or something as friends I mean tomorrow?" she asked as if nothing had happened to get them to this point

"Quinn" he gasped down the phone "Are you back?" he asked

"Yeah I'm back" he could hear the smile in her voice

"Not waiting for her to say anything else he carried on "I needed to speak to you actually are you going to bed just now or could we meet up? I mean, I've just come in from work, so I'm still very much wake" he said enthusiastically

"Okay yeah but you come to me, in about 20 minutes?" she said, putting the phone down

He stood holding the dead phone laughing nervously "What the fuck am I doing?" he asked himself, _'Mercy I do this because I love you'_ he thought before getting up, putting his coat back on and leaving to get to Quinn's house, rehearsing his lines all the way there only to forget everything as soon as he knocked the door

"Sam" Mrs Fabray said as she opened the door "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to see Quinn"

"How did you know she was back?"

"She called me, told me to come round, we need to talk" he said smiling, all he could hear in his head was _this bitch set me up on my own damn phone_

"Where the black girl?" he heard shocking him out of his thought, he knew this woman knew Mercy by name, she cried and thanked her, Mercy said, when she helped Quinn with the baby now here she is calling her names. _Stop, get into character, we're doing this to save our life, Mercy will kill you if this doesn't work, get into character_

"History" he said, inside he was shouting _the fucking black girl how dare you, you old bitch_

"Glad to hear it but for how long?"

"I probably need to speak to Quinn before I answer that"

"She's through there" her Mom pointed to what Sam knew to be the music room, so he went in, _here we go again,_ he thought taking in air

"Quinn" he said, breathing out ready for the game to start

"Sam good to see you, I hear you and her have split up for good" she said excitedly "And I know if no one stands to get hurt you and I could be on the cards again" she said bouncing off the piano chair, making her way towards him

"Actually I split from Mercy because after the other day I realised I still had feelings for you, and I don't know how you're going to feel about this, but I want us to try again see if there's anything there you know?" he asked

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend Sam Evens?" she asked making him blush, if she'd have really known him she'd have known he was embarrassed because he was lying "No promise ring?" she asked laughing

"You caught me off guard I didn't expect you to call, your Mom said you were out of town" he said thinking _promise ring are you shitting me_ , _I will promise you that nothing, I mean nothing is going to happen between us eve_ r "So what do you say, can we try this thing out again?" he asked "Just put me out of my misery, I'm passing bricks here" he smiled awkwardly

"I've been waiting for this since, god I've been waiting, yes I will" she said going in for a kiss surprisingly he remembered the familiar feel of her lips against his and as her hands wondered too freely everything else came back; _no sex indeed, after she's already had a fucking sprog for Puck, I didn't kiss Finn, Mercy's my girl 'lying bitch'_ he said in his head bringing him out of the false kiss

"I don't want to get carried away with your Mom outside the door" he said pulling away "Can we meet tomorrow maybe, have breakfast at the café and maybe go shopping for that friendship ring you asked for?" he suggested

"Yeah, that would be good 8.30am at the café then" she said giving him a kiss before he left.

He got in the car and drove until he couldn't see the house before wiping her kiss off his lips, suddenly, that didn't seem like enough to get her off him, this girl was trying to ruin his damn life, he could wait no longer he stopped at the gas station and washed his face in the bathroom before driving the short distance home. He lay on his bed thinking about Mercy and what she might be thinking he'd be doing now, thought better of calling her and opting to call Blaine

"Dude I just left her" he told him when he finally answered his phone "Everything is on we're meeting 8.30 in the morning at the café for breakfast, could you quickly call Mercy and just tell her the plan can kick off and I'm home, she'll be fretting" he said, before ending the call, Blaine did as asked

The following morning Sam was at the café for 8.30 as agreed, about a minute later Quinn turned up, they sat at a table for two on Quinn's request she didn't want anyone joining them. Quinn was getting familiar real quick when suddenly the door burst open, everyone in the café looked towards it, Sam gasped when he saw Mercy walked in with Tina laughing and joking until she saw Quinn and him sitting there, wrapped up

"Mercy I'm so sorry" he said getting up as he saw the genuine hurt on her face breaking his heart

"Don't fucking speak to me, you made your choice and we're both going to have to live with that" she said walking towards the counter quickly, she couldn't help it the tears rolled down her face, Tina hugged her, this wasn't acting and he knew it. He sat thinking _he wanted this fucking game to be over, it wasn't worth it and he should have never agreed to it, Mercy was crying, because of his actions again and he wasn't meant to do a fucking thing about it, he felt fucked up._

His mind was so focused on Mercy's feelings right now, he never noticed when Quinn got up he just heard the conversation going on and looked at the chair and saw it was empty _'I'm doing a brilliant job of protecting my future wife today, not'_ he thought as the voices became raised, he knew one was Mercy's and for sure the other was missing Quinn

"You've always wanted him Quinn he chose you go for it, you finally won and no I don't have a damn thing to say about it, because he don't want me and for me that's it, I've stopped"

"I told you there was no way you were going to win against me, I always get what's mine" she said "Now if you know what's good for you, you'll keep the fuck away from him"

"What's good for me Quinn?" she asked

"I get so much as a sniff of you around my man, did you hear that, and that rape charge will be slapped back on so fast you won't be able to say his name fast enough"

"What rape charge" Tina asked

"None of your damn business" Quinn walked off back to the table saying, Sam sitting red faced trying his best not to look at Mercy because he knew that would give the game away. Quinn jumped on his lap taking his lips right there in front of Mercy feeling on him and smiling, he realised at some pint that his hands were at his sides and he needed to do something with them so he put them round her waist _'this must be bringing everything back for Mercy about that fucking day she caught us'_ he thought feeling totally uncomfortable in this situation.

"Tina how's Mike?" he finally broke away from Quinn's lips to ask

"He's fine Sam, if I had a grave I'd be turning in it" she said, she could have said anything Sam only needed the opportunity to look at Mercy and pray she could see the sorry in his eyes "Anyway we got to be going we're going to buy a friendship ring in town" he said getting up so fast Quinn fell off his lap "Sorry" he said not knowing what else to do as he stood there thinking it should have been higher, Mercy giggled for the look on his face she knew what he was thinking

"You know Quinn if you have to pull stunts like you pulled to get your man I hope he's worth it" Mercy said looking at Quinn struggling to get up

"What do you mean stunts?"

"Getting your Mom to send me that message, getting Sam in court for rape and personally, if he can do such a thing, you're welcome to him, everyone is going to know what he did to you but, if you're walking around with a rapist what does that say about you?"

"I'm not walking around with a rapist"

"Yes you are I heard his parents say he'd raped you before we split up"

"He didn't we just said that because he wouldn't leave you" Quinn shouted

"But he told me he loved you, why didn't you just ask him to leave me instead of going through all that?"

"He knocked me back twice and no offence Mercy but, I really don't see why you're such a big deal"

"Offence taken I'm a big deal Quinn, so wait, what are you saying, Sam didn't assault you?"

"Sam's not like that you know that, I just wanted him back and now he's back, I'll go change my story and he'll be fine, as long as he's with me"

"Did you get all that DCI Gordon?" Mercy asked looking round the booth nearest the door

"I did Miss Jones, Mr Evans it's just paperwork but you will need to come into the station at some point to fill it all in, You Miss Fabray will need to come to the station with me" he said as the police car pulled up outside the café

"Sam, what's happening" Quinn shouted as they pulled her away "Come with me Sam" she begged, he said nothing just waved as Mercy went to him and he hugged her

"What's happening is, your plan has just backfired on you, again" Mercy said with a smile "Oh and Quinn the friend thing, never gonna happen" she said waving her finger as they watched her leave "Your Mom will follow" she shouted after the car, 50 minutes later Sam had done what he needed to and they were standing outside the station hugging

"I'm not gonna kiss you although I want to I've got her all over me I need to freshen up" he said getting Mercy in the car and getting in himself. They drove to his house, he had a shower and changed off. When he came back downstairs he grabbed Mercy and pulled her to him for their kiss "Remember your promise, that was the very last time" he said when they came up for air, she nodded in agreement before they made the journey back to Mercy's parents' house

"I did another song yesterday" she said in the car

"Yeah, why didn't you tell me yesterday?"

"Because"

"Her, you still thought there might be something there" he said laughing "You kill it Mercy"

"Don't laugh" she said slapping him playfully on the arm

"We got one night of slapping left" he said laughing

"I love you Sam"

"I love you too boo and when we get in I'm gonna show you how much, after the song" he said smiling at her "But" he looked at her sadly saying "I'm sorry I made you cry"

"Acting" she smiled

"No it wasn't I know you, I'm sorry"

"Okay it hurt, but I'm over it, you chose me again" she smiled

"I was always you Mercy, make no mistake, your mine"

"Don't even think about it" she pointed at him saying

"What?"

"I heard about the sing off remember"

"Sing off?"

"Santana and you"

"Mercy" he rolled his eyes saying

"God Sam I'm joking" she laughed

A few minutes later they were sitting outside her parent's house, looking at her parent's car "They're back" Mercy said disappointed

"But I still want the song" he said getting out to help her out

They got in the house, said their hellos and listened as her parents told them about their holiday, they in turn told them about everything that happened with Quinn up to the minute, After the conversation Mercy excused them saying she was going to play Sam the song she'd just started recording, they went to go to the den before her Dad asked "Can we listen in?"

"Yeah sure" Sam replied "Why did you feel you had to ask"

"It might have been private"

"Music private that would be a first" he said, they all piled into the den and Mercy put her phone in the pod as her new version of **'Trade it All' by Dametria McKinney** belted out while they sat and listened

"That is brilliant babe and believe me you can trust me with your heart" Sam said

"I hope we can trust both of you on that" Mom said as her parents stood up

"Mercy, Sam" her Dad said getting their attention "You remember we said before we left we had a bond cashed that we wanted to put towards your mortgage fund?" he asked as they nodded looking at each other, thinking they hadn't even discussed it. "Well we decided to give it as a present so there was no discussion needed it's what we want to do for you so" he took his wallet out and passed them a cheque "Here it's yours"

Sam and Mercy stood looking at the cheque mouths open "It's too much" Sam finally said

"It's a start" Mom said

"Mom that's a house it's not a start it's a whole house" Mercy said tears already rolling down her eyes

"Actually it's more than that it's a house and a wedding, if I'm honest" Sam added, kissing Mercy for longer than he usually would with parents there but, he really didn't care and the way she held on she didn't either, eventually they heard her parents laughing and looked up "Sorry"

"That's fine, I'd be excited too" Dad said hugging Mom "So with this Quinn thing backfiring on her, money in the bank, rings brought, I'm guessing house hunting on the agenda" he looked at his wife saying "Would we be right in thinking a new dress was eminent?"

"I see you more in a suit to be honest Dad, but whatever" Sam laughed and everyone joined in

The End


End file.
